Degrassi: Bitter Sweet Symphony
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Trouble always seems to follow Zig Novak, wherever he goes. He always finds himself in a tight situation, and yet he somehow always manages to get himself out it. It all starts, when he begins to have nightmares that trigger, bad memories from his past, and when his father arrives in town looking for him, Zig realizes this may be the one situation, he can't get himself out of.


**I do not own Degrassi or the characters, just the storyline, along with my own version of Zig's lifestyle, and the real reason why his character suffers the way he does. Curious to know more, then please sit back, enjoy and please leave postive commets only. If anyone reading this story has anything mean or negitive to say about it, then I as that you please keep you rude commets to yourself. Now then on to the story...**

**Bold - Text messages**

_italics/underlined - song lyrics _

**Chapter 1 - There's Your Trouble**

**{Zig's POV} **

"Zig?" I heard Maya's voice and the soft sound of the knock on the door as I rolled over. "Come on in." I said sleepily as I tiredly opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. "I heard you screaming earlier." "I'm fine." I reasured her. "Go back to sleep Maya." "Zig, I know when your lying, and believe me, that has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard. Obviously there is something wrong with you isn't there?" "Go back to sleep Maya." I said firmly as I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I listened and waited until I heard her footsteps leave the room, and when I heard the soft click of the door shut, I opened my eyes and rolled over on my back. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered softly to myself. "Why am I having these nightmares?"

The next day at school, I made it to the band room, to find the others already there. Maya was tuning her cello as I walked up to her. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you last night." I said softly while stiffling a yawn. "No problem," She replied as I saw the look in her blue eyes shift to concern from behind her rectangled glasses. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured her, just didn't sleep well last night. Now let's get to practicing." "You stayed with Maya last night?" Imogen asked.

"Won't Tori be jealous?" "Dude, I can't imagine how much trouble you'd be in if she found out." Mo said, as he went over toward the keyboard. "Seriously." Said Adam as he picked up the bass. "I would hate to be in your shoes. Why were you staying at her house anyway?" "No reason." I said quickly as I picked up my guitar, and steped up to the mic in front of me. I let drew in a deep breath as the tune for Someone filled the room.

_Ever feel you're goin' out your head_  
_Flying off to somewhere else instead_  
_Of being who you really are_

_A rockstar, superstar_

_Everyday I feel I'm like meeting new people_  
_A lot of new people_  
_And lost among people and_  
_Everyday I feel I'm trying to be someone_  
_Forgetting that someone_

_Please be my someone_

Suddenly I stopped as a wave of panic flowed through me. Something was wrong. I knew it, but couldn't make sense of it. What was happening to me? I was never scared of anything, and yet here I was panicking and shaking inside of fear.

_Everybody stand up_  
_Everybody means you_  
_This is it, this is ours_  
_Come on shine through _

_Everyday I feel I'm trying to be someone_  
_Forgetting that someone_

The music suddenly stopped, as Mo turned toward me. "Hello? earth to Zig, what's going on with you?" I didn't answer, as I felt my body beginning to shake. "Zig?" I could hear Maya's voice, and felt her gently touch my shoulder. "Are you okay?" Again I didn't answer her, as I took the guitar off my shoulder, set it down and ran out of the room, accidently slamming the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Fishing it out, I clicked on it, and saw a text message from my mom. Drawing in a shaky breath, I looked at the text and nearly dropped the phone to the ground. "**Zig, come to the store immediatly! Your father's in town and is looking for you!**"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. _Dad's here?!_ I thought trying not to panic. _Oh no! This is not good! No wonder I was shaking. That's what I was feeling! I knew something was wrong! I hope mom's okay. I better go and check on her. _"Zig?" I nearly jumped at the sound of Maya's voice and turned to see her standing by the doorway. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "Nothing." I said trying to show that nothing was wrong. "I gotta go, my mom needs some help with the store. I'll see you later." Making a mad dash around the corner, I could faintly hear Maya calling out to me, "Zig! Wait!"

I felt my lungs searing and my heart racing as I dashed toward the front of the school and burst through the front doors and through the parking lot. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble for ditching school. _I thought. _But I'll deal with that later. _As I bobbed and weaved through the parking lot, I heard the sound of a car engine, and looked over my shoulder to see a black convertable speeding towards me. I barely had time to move out of the way as it collided with me and my whole world went black.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I'm not to crazy about the new season of Degrassi since my favorite guy character Cam got killed off, but I like learning more about Zig's character, which is why I thought I would put my own spin on this. If you like this story, and would like to see more chapters, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed, and as always please review! **


End file.
